suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Ithea Myse Valgulious
Ithea Myse Valgulious (アイセア・マイゼ・ヴァルガリス, Aisea Maize Vaarugarisu) is one of the fairies who lives at the Fairy Warehouse. She is one of the main characters in Suka Suka and is a supporting character in Suka Moka. Background Ithea Myse Valgulious is one of the fairies who lives at the Fairy Warehouse. She is one of the oldest fairies, along with Chtholly and Nephren. Birth Ithea Myse Valgulious was born on November, 423 on Sky Island 31. She doesn't remember much on that time, but she was eventually captured and brought to the Fairy Warehouse where she met Chtholly Nota Seniorious and Nephren Ruq Insania and became friends with the two of them. Becoming a Fairy Soldier At some point, Ithea had the 'Harbinger' dream and was assigned to the Dug Weapon, Valgulious. She then became an official Fairy Soldier. Mental Disintegration At some point during her childhood, Ithea suffered an early bout of mental disintegration which resulted in her personality being replaced by a previous incarnation of her soul. Not aware of who she truly was, Ithea read over the real Ithea's journals and learned to imitate her behavior so well that the others' didn't become aware of it until Ithea revealed it to Chtholly. 5 Years Later In Suka Moka, despite being crippled, Ithea is active in investigating the conspiracy surrounding the Guardian Wings Military. It is later heavily implied that her soul's true identity is actually Nasania Will Pacem. Nasania was a friend of Elba, Lakhesh’s previous reincarnation, and the ogre doctor who tunes the bodies of fairies. Appearance Ithea has long orange hair and brown eyes. Her hair is often styled like cat ears with the rest of it tied up in five long pigtails. At the Fairy Warehouse, Ithea normally wears an orange dress with a white sweater on top of it. She also wears long green thigh-high socks and black boots, as well as a long orange scarf around her neck. In battle, Ithea wears a Guardian Wings uniform with steel arm guards. In Suka Moka, Ithea's overall appearance has matured and become much more feminine. Her hair has also become blonder. She has some resemblance of a cat-eared hairstyle and wears an white and orange dress. She also uses a wheelchair now, due to a mix of Willem's breaking of Ithea's spine during the battle at Corna di Luce, and Ithea's own habit of overworking herself during rehabilitation. Personality Ithea has a rather cheery personality. She is quite the busybody and likes to stick her nose in other people's business. She often enjoys teasing people. Not being honest with herself, she also hides a secret from all the others. The real Ithea perished years ago due to memory degradation, the one who woke up in her place was the soul of a previous fairy, Nasania, who decided to take on the role of Ithea in life after reading through her diaries. She seemed to be an observant, intelligent and caring girl in her previous life. Weapon Ithea's main weapon is the Dug Weapon, Valgulious. Using it, Ithea can fight on par with the 17 Beasts. Abilities Enhanced Reflexes Ithea has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Ithea can generate wings on her back. Like all fairies, she is capable of flying at high altitudes and can move through the air at high speeds. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Ithea has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, it takes the fairy's life as its price. Swordsmanship Having been trained by Willem, Ithea developed expert swordsmanship skills. She is able to fight on par with Willem, who was fighting at full strength despite having a beast's body at the time. Trivia * Ithea Myse Valgulious' name is a reference to '''Idh-yaa,' ''a Lovecraftian creature who is presented as a deity in the Cthulhu Mythos, who gave birth to the Star-Spawn of Cthulhu on a planet in the Xoth Star system, after mating with Cthulhu. She is also known as "The Mighty Mother." * Ithea Myse Valgulious is the first Leprechaun to have been possessed by a previous life, as a result of Mental Disintegration. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters